Girls Night Out
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Martha takes Beckett and Lanie for a casual night out, but things get a little awkward when Martha asks about relationships. CastlexBeckett and EspositoxLanie one shot.


**Author's Note: My first ever Castle fic. Written for my friend for her birthday! ^^**

**And I don't own Castle. **

* * *

Girls Night Out

Sitting at a corner table in a low key Manhattan restaurant, three women laughed cheerfully under the establishment's dim lighting, each sipping an alcoholic beverage and nibbling on petite amounts of appetizing food.

"And that's how Richard broke his arm when he was seven," Martha dictated, raising her martini glass to her lips. Beckett and Lanie, who sat across from Castle's mother, burst out into fanatical laughter from the amusing (and perfect ammunition for blackmail) anecdote.

"I'll tell you something Mrs. C," Lanie chuckled, wiping her eye, "you've got some _great _stories about good old Castle. I can personally guarantee you that these accounts will make for great fun at the precinct Christmas party."

"Glad to know I could be of some assistance dear," Martha winked playfully.

"I should've known little Castle was just as psychotic as present day Castle," Beckett sighed laughingly, taking a small bite out of a mini crab cake.

"Oh, you have no idea," Martha shook her head, "I can't even _begin _to tell you what Richard did in his fifth grade play. Let me just say, that as an actress, it was completely humiliating."

"Now _that's _a story I'd like to hear," Lanie grinned wildly.

"Oh no dear, I certainly don't want to bore you."

"Trust us Martha," Beckett's eyes shined with seldom seen glee, "these stories are anything but boring."

"Alright, if you insist!" Martha laughed, "Well, you see, Richard's class was putting on the classic story of Cinderella. A wonderful show, as ancient as it is. Anyway, the teacher decides it'd be a great idea for Richard to play the role of Prince Charming. Needless to say, Iwas _enthralled_. I would stay up night in and night out with Richard, teaching that boy how to be a perfect prince. Unfortunately, he was too embarrassed to tell me there was a _kiss _involved, so when the actual performance came along, and it was time to kiss, Richard literally _screamed, _pushed the young girl playing Cinderella to the ground, and ran off the stage! A complete disaster."

Once again, Beckett and Lanie began to cackle helplessly, rolling into each other as tears rolled down their cheeks.

"Another failed romance?" Beckett mumbled with amusement.

"Mmhm," Lanie hummed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Speaking of romances," Martha trilled, "what's going on with _your _love lives girls?" Beckett and Lanie exchanged quizzical, and somewhat panicked, glances.

"Nothing," they both replied hastily, and coincidentally, at the same time.

"Really now?" Martha asked with an arched eyebrow, "that's quite surprising. Richard talks so glowingly about Kate all the time I thought you two had eloped behind all of our backs." Beckett flashed red, and Lanie let out a tiny snicker. Glowering, Beckett decided to retaliate.

"So Lanie, how's it going with you and Esposito?"

"Wh-what?" Lanie choked, wide eyed. Now it was Beckett's turn to scoff, and Lanie's to shoot a look.

"You never answered my question," Beckett teased, "update us on the love front."

"I can't update you about something that isn't going on," Lanie rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Well, well, I never knew you and Detective Esposito fancied one another!" Martha clapped excitedly, "how adorable!"

"We do not _fancy _one another!" Lanie made a disgusted face, "he's _such _a child. Have you seen him and Ryan together? It's like two elementary school kids were abandoned by their parents at a police station, and they decided it was just _so _much fun they had to stay there and tick us all off."

"It's a good analogy I suppose," Beckett tilted her head, "but still, don't deny you love Esposito."

"I'll stop denying it as soon as _you _quit covering up whatever's going on between you and Castle."

"I'm not covering _anything _up!" Beckett groaned, "there's _nothing _between us. Nothing."

"Oh, that is _such _a lie!" Lanie shrieked, "all those petty little fights you two have? Well, those are one sided on your part, and it _is _because Castle makes up all these insane theories, but still…"

"It means nothing," Beckett interrupted.

"Of course it does!" Lanie rolled her eyes, "you realize that's what _children _do when they like each other, right?"

As the two younger women continued to bicker over their "non existent" love lives, Martha watched with an air of amusement, a smirk plastered onto her face. The best friends looked awfully hysterical, shooting back insults and putting up fronts. After watching for a little while longer, Martha finally decided it was time to speak up.

"Oh girls," Marta grinned foolishly, "you two are just _so cute!_"

Beckett and Lanie turned their focus onto Martha, giving the older woman very confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Lanie inquired.

"Oh, just all this fussing over men," Martha waved her hand.

"We don't know any men," Beckett snorted, "only boys."

"You know what I would do if I were one of you girls?" Martha pondered aloud.

"What?" Beckett rested her head on her hand.

"I'd chase after love with all of my heart," Martha dictated, her voice reflecting a true sense of romanticism, "when I was with Chet, may he rest in peace; it was the happiest I'd been in quite some time. I suppose what I'm trying to say is, even though you may think you don't need a man in your life, it really isn't a bad thing. If you love them, don't hide those feelings. Capitalize on them."

Beckett and Lanie once again exchanged looks, looking down sheepishly at their hands.

"Well, I don't quite think I'm in…_love,_" Beckett murmured, her cheeks flushing a light red; quite an unusual sight of the usually strong willed detective.

"Yeah," Lanie agreed quietly, "I think there's still a pretty distinct line between 'crush' and 'love.'"

"Well, whenever you're ready," Martha took another sip of her drink, "now, who wants to hear more embarrassing stories about Richard?"

Beckett and Lanie both nodded slowly, the same thought running through each of their heads.

_Maybe Martha is right._


End file.
